IKEA
IKEA is a Swedish company that is registered in Netherlands that designs and sells ready-to-assemble furniture (such as beds, chairs, and desks), appliances, and home accessories. Some of them had their food, likewise Swedish meatballs, burberry jam, and in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia the usual boiled potatoes have been switched to french fries. In many locations, the IKEA restaurants open daily before the rest of the store and serve an inexpensive breakfast. In Canada, this breakfast includes eggs, sausage and hash browns and various add-ons like bacon and pancakes at additional costs. In the United States, the local variation serves scrambled eggs, bacon, country potatoes and choice of Swedish pancakes or French toast sticks. In the Netherlands, it consists of a croissant, a small bread roll, butter or margarine, jam, a slice of cheese, a boiled egg and coffee or tea. In Australia, it consists of hash brown, bacon, scrambled eggs, a sausage and tomato, with a vegetarian option with baked beans which omits the sausage and bacon. In Germany, this breakfast consists of two bread rolls, one slice of smoked salmon, one slice of cheese, one slice of salami, two portions of butter, one portion of jam, and coffee. IKEA Canada, for a limited time, served dim sum alongside its original breakfast menu. Refills of coffee, tea, and soft drinks are, as is traditional in Sweden, free of charge, even in countries where this is uncommon. In Austria, IKEA restaurants offer a free refill policy for soft drinks, a practice that is otherwise unknown in Austria. IKEA is divided into dining room, kitchen, living room, computer room, children’s room, bedroom and bathroom, carpets and garden furniture. IKEA Family Card went live since 2011. IKEA has demolished the prison, and IKEA was refused planning permission for a future store in the United Kingdom in 2004 (to be based in Stockport, near Manchester) by the Office of the Deputy Prime Minister. It applied for judicial review but lost in 2005. However, they later received permission to build a store within the Manchester area a few miles from the originally planned site in Ashton-under-Lyne. An estimated £10,000 was spent on traffic policing, and even more on rerouting traffic from the M60 around Ashton. IKEA has also expanded its product base to include flat-pack houses, in an effort to cut prices involved in a first-time buyer’s home. In 2009, IKEA bought an area of land in Odessa on which to build a store. A year later IKEA cancelled the store, saying there was not a strong enough market. The economy minister of Ukraine stated that it should be opened to help fight the perception of corruption. Founder Ingvar Kampad died on 27 January 2018. Frakta Frakta is a bag that is one of the most hardworking bags in the world. It is big and strong, and carries umbrellas, sticks, sharp materials, guns, rifles, ammunition and canes. But it can also be used to smuggle prohibited items to the aeroplane. Billy Billy (stylised as BILLY) is a bookcase sold by the Swedish furniture company IKEA. It was developed in 1979 by the Swedish designer Gillis Lundgren and IKEA have sold 41 million of the bookcases worldwide as of 2009. Ernest Mok had bought three Billy bookcases to stack properly and maximise, in order to have damage integrity from 16 November 2008, until it was thrown away in stages: *1st one: 8 August 2018 (this includes books, and the Talking Point CDs, both at my room and Ernest's room) *2nd one: 8 November 2018 (this includes plastic portraits) *3rd and final one: 20 November 2018 (must remove glass panels, the cane and the luggage, and to read the airline packing style, before throwing away this one) Betsy Koh's clothes cupboard will be bringing to the new house. The three Billy bookcases were also replaced by three KALLAX bookcases. Daniel Mok had bought one BILLY bookcase in 2011, together with KALLAX bookcase. Only the BILLY bookcase was being thrown away in 7 August 2018, the KALLAX bookcase was brought along. The IKEA BILLY cupboard is similar to Singapore Management University buildings that was built in 2006. Construction The shelf parts are made of plastic-coated or veneered particleboard. The edges are covered with plastic strips. The shelves are placed on metal support, the holes in the side walls have a distance of 32 mm. The shelves are available in several colours and finishes and a width of 40 or 80 cm. The bookshelves can be coupled and optional doors can be added. The bookcases are sold in flat-pack form, to be assembled by the purchaser. Billy is manufactured for IKEA by Gyllensvaans Möbler at their factory in Kattilstorp, Sweden. 130,000 bookshelves are produced a week. History The bookcase was designed in 1979 by Gillis Lundgren, IKEA's fourth employee. His initial sketches for the bookcase were done on the back of a napkin. When designing the product, emphasis was given to functionality and flexibility recognising that different homes had different requirements and space availability. Lundgren also believed that the bookcase was an item of furniture that consumers may later wish to add additional capacity to as their collections expanded, and wanted to ensure his design was "attractive and timeless" so that the design would remain on sale and didn't fall out of fashion. The name Billy was chosen by Lundgren after an IKEA advertising manager named Billy Liljedahl stated that he wanted "a proper bookcase just for books" to be designed. The bookcase's first inclusion in the IKEA Catalogue was in the 1980 edition. Initially the bookcases were 90cm wide, but this was revised to 80cm in 1988 following complaints from customers that the shelves bent under the weight of the books and the item didn't fit on IKEA transport pallets. In 1992, a German newspaper and television station conducted tests on 18 Billy bookshelves and found that the formaldehyde vapour levels released by 8 of them was higher than permitted by regulation. The source of the vapour was traced to the lacquer used by the company on the bookshelf, and IKEA was forced to stop all production and sale of the bookshelves until the problem could be rectified. The cost to IKEA of the incident was estimated to be between $6 and $7 million. In 2009, IKEA stated that they had sold 41 million of the bookcases. From 2011 to 2014 Billy was available as a 40 cm deep variant alongside the standard 30 cm deep versions. In 2014, reinforced shelves and rounded edges were introduced. Shuttle Buses Shuttle buses are being provided for IKEA customers. These include: *IKEA Alexandra: Buona Vista, Tiong Bahru and Redhill has direct connectivity for the shuttle service to IKEA Alexandra. These are only operational on weekends and public holidays. *IKEA Tampines: Bedok, Tampines, Sengkang/Punggol and Pasir Ris has direct connectivity for the shuttle service to IKEA Tampines. Sengkang/Punggol and Pasir Ris only operates on weekends and public holidays. There is also free parking at IKEA Tampines. List of countries with IKEA stores The following List of countries with IKEA stores is arranged by date of first store in each country. Notes External links *Inter IKEA B.V., World-wide IKEA store listing and map